


The night we met

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: No son ideas originales. La mayoría son memes de Supernatural y yo he decidido narrarlos un poco. Repito, la idea original no es mía, el texto aquí descrito, sí. En algunos casos la traducción. Recopilación de distintos drabbles de la vida de Dean y Castiel. Distintos momentos juntos. Algunos reales y otros... otros, trambién <3 Déjame un comment si quieres que te narre alguno.





	1. Take me back to the time we met

**Título:** [The night we met](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQh9eDcS1-0)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Sin betear**

**SPOILERS:** AFTER S12 FINALE

 **Rating:** NC-13

 **Resumen:** No son ideas originales. La mayoría son memes de Supernatural y yo he decidido narrarlos un poco. Repito, la idea original no es mía, el texto aquí descrito, sí. En algunos casos la traducción. Recopilación de distintos drabbles de la vida de Dean y Castiel. Distintos momentos juntos. Algunos reales y otros... otros, trambién  <3 Déjame un comment si quieres que te narre alguno.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

 **Nota de la autora:** El título de la canción es de la BS de la serie “13 reasons why” Si no la habéis visto, ya estáis tardando. Escuchadla leyendo esto.

 

 

 

 

**(TAKE ME BACK TO) THE TIME WE MET**

 

 

 

**1.**

Dean llevaba un rato mirándose la mano. La pantalla del teléfono ya se había oscurecido y él no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, perdido en la nada. Finalmente, y tras un suspiro largo, apretó de nuevo la pantalla, accediendo a la marcación rápida y tecleando el teléfono de Castiel.

El teléfono marcó el número y sonó una vez, dos, tres... hasta seis veces, hasta que el buzón de voz de Cas saltó y se escuchó su voz.

—Este es mi buzón de voz —la áspera y seria voz de Castiel sonó extraña, algo normal cuando intentaba comprender cómo funcionaba esa cosa—. Haz tu... deja un... email.

Dean no dijo nada, escuchando palabra por palabra hasta que la grabación llegó a su fin y él se ve obligado a colgar la llamada. Un minuto más tarde volvió a marcar el mismo número y la voz de Castiel sonó diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

La tercera vez que lo hizo, y tras marcar el teléfono, Dean cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Castiel. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas mientras la grabación volvía a terminar y el pitido le indicaba que podía hablar.

Esta vez no guardó silencio ni colgó la llamada. Esta vez contó la verdad.

—Solo quería escuchar tu voz una vez más.

 

 

FIN


	2. Afecto

**2.**

 

Dean estaba concentrado afeitándose. El ruido de la maquinilla eléctrica ocultó los pasos de Castiel, que entró en el cuarto de baño y se colocó tras él. Acto seguido, y tras tener que ponerse ligeramente de puntillas, el ángel le propinó un beso en la nuca, separándose luego para encontrarse con la mirada del cazador a través del espejo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Castiel parpadeó algo confundido antes de responder.

—Se llama afecto, Dean.

—Es repugnante —y guardó silencio notando que Castiel no se había movido ni un ápice tras él y que lo observaba con esos increíbles ojos azules. ¿A quién quería engañar, si el ángel lo conocía mejor que él mismo?—. Hazlo otra vez.

Sin cuestionar nada, Cas volvió a besarle todas las veces que él quisiera.

 

 

FIN


	3. El universo (o nosotros desnudos)

**3.**

 

 

Dean estaba tumbado sobre la cama de ese sucio motel de carretera. Sam llevaba horas roncando a su lado y él llevaba todo ese rato chateando con Cas por el teléfono.

—¿Nos mandamos fotos de nosotros desnudos? —le preguntó, muriéndose de ganas por volver a ver a Cas así y, a ser posible, muy pegado a su cuerpo.

Castiel no tardó en responder con una foto. Ansioso, Dean la descargó para comprobar que era un cielo estrellado plagado de estrellas.

—¿Qué cojones es esto?

Castiel respondió al instante.

—Soy yo. Somos nosotros. Es la humanidad, despojada. Esta es nuestra verdadera desnudez. Estamos pintados con las estrellas y consumidos por el cosmos, solo para volver más brillantes que antes. Mi corazón es el sol y mi alma es el vacío.

—...

 

 

FIN


	4. Mi mayor miedo

**4.**

 

Sam llevaba un par de horas sentado en la barra de ese mugriento bar. No sabía cuántas cervezas llevaba. El camarero, un hombre mayor y canoso, le sirvió otro botellín y se lo puso al lado cuando vio que ya se había bebido el último que le había puesto.

—Corre de mi cuenta —el hombre le sonrió con pena.

—Gracias —Sam elevó el botellín y le dio un trago largo hasta beberse casi la mitad.

—¿Te apetece contarme qué te pasa, muchacho? —el viejo se apoyó frente a él por el otro lado de la barra y lo miró—. Todo el mundo necesita desahogarse de vez en cuando.

Sam asintió, pensando que no le vendría mal escupir lo que llevaba ya mucho rumiando.

—El mayor miedo de mi hermano Dean siempre ha sido quedarse solo —respiró profundamente, tomando impulso para seguir hablando—. El mayor miedo de Castiel siempre ha sido no tener un hogar —elevó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de ese hombre—. ¿Sabe cuál ha sido siempre mi mayor miedo? Que alguno de los dos muriera y no se dieran cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 

 

FIN

 

 


	5. La forma de demostrar el amor

**5.**

 

Dean lanzó uno de los libros que estaba leyendo hasta estrellarlo con la mesa. Un rato antes había pateado la silla donde había estado sentado y ahora seguía igual de furioso mirando a Castiel que estaba de pie frente a él.

—¡No puedes aparecer así por las buenas, Cas, decir que te vas a encargar de todo, volver a irte, mentirnos, no llamarnos, y tomarlo todo como si fuera responsabilidad tuya! ¡No puedes, Cas!

Castiel guardó un par de segundos de silencio antes de responder.

—Si te ofendí con mi amor, perdóname. No sé demostrarte de otra manera lo mucho que te quiero.

 

FIN


	6. Un ángel caído del cielo

**6.**

 

—¡Dean! —Castiel entró sin llamar a la puerta de la habitación de motel donde estaba Dean.

—¿Qué ocurre? —el cazador se levantó de un salto de la silla donde estaba sentado viendo la tele, la apagó, y caminó hacia él—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Me encontré con un hombre en el supermercado y me conoce. ¡Sabe quién soy!

—Joder, Cas —la preocupación de Dean era auténtica. Que reconocieran a Cas nunca había sido una buena señal—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

—Estoy bien, Dean.

—¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te sacó un puñal de los ángeles?

—No. Me dio su número de teléfono.

Dean levantó una ceja, mirándole.

—Ese tío... ¿Ese tío te dio su número de teléfono?

—Sí.

—A ver, Cas, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

—Yo estaba pagando en la caja, cuando el hombre que estaba en la cola tras de mí se acercó y me preguntó si me dolió mucho cuando me caí del cielo —Castiel dejó de hablar porque Dean había comenzado a reírse estrepitosamente—. ¿Por qué te ríes, Dean? ¡Dean!

 

 

FIN

 


	7. Poesía pura

**7.**

 

 

—Venga tío, no seas un bebé.

—Yo no soy ningún bebé, Sam.

Sam se lo estaba pasando en grande molestando a su hermano.

—Entonces ve a decírselo o lo haré yo.

Los ojos de Dean brillaron del cabreo que tenía.

—No te atreverás...

—¡Hey, Cas, ven. Dean tiene algo que decirte! —alzó la voz, divertido, para llamar al ángel.

Castiel llegó procedente de la otra habitación un par de segundos más tarde.

—Hola, Dean.

Dean no se había atrevido a levantar la cabeza del suelo. En su mente repetía un suave mantra sobre cómo destripar a su hermano ciento ocho veces seguidas.

—¿Dean? —Castiel parecía preocupado.

Finalmente Dean lo soltó porque sabía que sino Sam jamás lo dejaría tranquilo.

—Tus ojos combinan con el color de tu corbata —y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí rápidamente, dejando a un asombrado Cas y las risotadas de su hermano menor.

 

FIN

 


	8. Miénteme

**8.**

 

—Dean. He encontrado la manera de salvarte —Castiel caminó hacia él y se paró a solo unos milímetros de su cuerpo, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal—. El beso de un ángel puede curar a un demonio.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? —se impacientó—. Joder, Cas, bésame.

Castiel se apoderó de sus labios y lo besó. Fue un beso sucio, caliente y demasiado provocativo. Cuando el ángel terminó, caminó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Dean lo miró a su vez, sintiéndose aún demonio.

—Me has mentido.

Castiel no perdió tiempo en explicarse.

—Dean, una vez me dijiste que los humanos mienten cuando quieren algo que desean mucho, mucho. Así que eso he hecho.

—Cas —lo llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Hazlo otra vez.

 


	9. La trampa

**9.**

 

El teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de noche de Sam. Abrió un ojo y estiró el brazo para cogerlo. Al reconocer el número de Dean, se aclaró la voz antes de responder.

—Sam. Voy a matarte.

Sam ni se inmutó por las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Sí? Entonces ven a cogerme —lo retó.

Dean gruñó algo que no se entendió y siguió hablando.

—... y, después de matarte, bailaré sobre tu tumba.

Sam ya no pudo ocultar su voz jocosa por más tiempo.

—Si, si, vale. ¿Y en cuál de mis trampas para demonios que he puesto te has quedado atrapado?

Dean guardó silencio, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

—En la que pusiste debajo de la cama de Cas.

—¡Já, lo sabía!

 

 


	10. Una última vez

**10.**

 

(Petición de [Castiel S. Levi](https://www.facebook.com/CastielRebelliousAngelNovak?fref=gc) )

 

Castiel abrió los ojos y se sintió desconcertado. Durante varios segundos no supo dónde se encontraba. Lo último que tenía en la mente era la cara de Dean de auténtico terror gritando su nombre. Luego un dolor punzante, frío, lo invadió por completo hasta que se hizo el silencio y la oscuridad.

Había muerto. Tras muchas batallas, guerras, y apocalipsis, llegó el temido momento. Al menos no había sido al revés como siempre había pensado, porque si de algo tenía miedo era de ver morir a Dean entre sus brazos. Al final, irónica la vida, había sido al revés.

Dean.

Dean gritándole.

Dean llamándole por su nombre.

Dean suplicándole que volviera.

Si no podía acudir a su llamada, ¿por qué seguía escuchándole?

Al rato se dio cuenta de que, como ángel, ese poder siempre lo tendría. La unión tan profunda que tenía con Dean era tan fuerte, tan única, que lo seguiría escuchando aún estando a miles de millones de años luz de la tierra.

Ahora mismo no sabía dónde se encontraba. No había nada. Solo la oscuridad y el silencio más eterno, pero allí estaba la voz de Dean suplicándole, implorándole que no lo dejara solo.

Siempre pensó que, cuando muriera, aceptaría su muerte como el soldado que había sido desde que fue creado, ahora concentró su energía y se dirigió a su padre, a su creador, al único que podía hacerle volver.

—Padre. Sé que mi tiempo en la tierra ha llegado a su fin. He llegado ya el final de mis días, lo sé, pero yo... —exhaló—. Yo... necesito decirle... necesito decirle adiós.

 

 

FIN


	11. My inmortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean piensa en Cas tras lo acontecido en el comiendo de la temporada 13. CUIDADIN SPOILERS. Y charla más consigo mismo que otra cosa.

 

 

**11.**

**My inmortal.**

**Warning:** Spoilers 13x01

**Sin betear.**

**Puedes y debes escuchar la canción pinchando** [AQUÍ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hg3RUTXms2A)

 

 

_I'm so tired of being here_

 

Dean había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuánto llevaba allí delante de la pila de Cas, donde apenas unas horas atrás había ardido todo y, junto al fuego, se había llevado a su mejor amigo, a su camarada, a una parte muy importante de su vida, de su corazón, y de su alma.

El viento había comenzado a llevarse las cenizas y él, por un instante, quiso luchar contra eso. ¿Quién se creía el viento que era para tocar lo que más había querido en la vida?  


_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 

Hasta ahora no había querido llorar, no se lo había permitido. Su miedo irracional a expresar lo que sentía, a admitir abiertamente un hecho, le habían llevado a ese punto; a que Castiel ya no estuviera y ya fuera demasiado tarde para todo. Tan tarde que lo único que le quedaban eran ese centenar de lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

  
_And if you have to leav_ e

 

Castiel ya no estaba. No iba a estarlo nunca. Ese loco kamikaze con alas se había arriesgado demasiadas veces, y siempre por él, siempre para mantenerle vivo, para cuidar de él, para protegerle de todo mal.

  
_I wish that you would just leave_

 

Ahora que se había ido podía sentir su presencia con él, a su lado, pero no le reconfortaba porque ¿por qué no había hecho algo antes cuando lo tuvo a su lado?

  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_ _a_ _nd it won't leave me alone_

 

Sabía que Cas, su esencia, su alma, si es que los ángeles la tenían, seguía allí con él, resistiéndose a marchar, luchando por cumplir lo que se había prometido a sí mismo mucho tiempo atrás; salvarle.

 

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

 

 

Ya no quedaba tiempo para nada más. La historia de ellos dos había terminado ahí, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago y un dolor que no iba a irse tan fácilmente.

 

  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 

 

Habían compartido demasiadas cosas. Muchos sentimientos inacabados, emociones, oportunidades desaprovechadas. Ahora, aunque la vida continuase, todo eso iba a quedarse ahí, pendiente en el tiempo, como un triste recordatorio de que nunca llegaron a hablar en serio sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 

 

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 

 

¿Cuántas veces metiste la pata, Cas? ¿Cuántas veces te hundiste? ¿Cuántas veces estuve ahí para ti? No tantas como las veces que tú estuviste ahí para mí.

  
  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_

 

 

Hemos luchado juntos, codo con codo, corazón con corazón, en demasiadas ocasiones, hasta ahora.

 

 

  
_But you still have all of me_

 

 

Te has llevado una parte de mí, Cas, y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

 

 

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 

 

Jamás encontraré a nadie como tú, Cas. Nadie que tenga tu sonrisa, tu pasión por la vida, tu amor por los sentimientos del ser humano... por mí.

 

  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 

 

Me hiciste ver las cosas de otra manera, pero jamás fui lo suficientemente valiente para admitir lo que sentía. Esos sentimientos que nos unían, que nos ataban, se han quedado atados a mí, esperando quizás, tontamente, por si regresas algún día.

 

  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 

 

Recurrías a mí en mis sueños, intentando mostrarme el camino, intentando que viera las señales, que les hiciera caso, que te hiciera caso. ¡Qué ciego he estado, Cas!

 

  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 

 

Ahora tu voz me retumba en la cabeza, porque no quiere irse, no quiere dejarme solo. Pero lo cierto es que, por no haber sabido afrontar las cosas, siempre he estado solo.

—Hey —la mano de Sam llegó por detrás y se posó sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Tenemos que irnos. Jack nos espera en el coche.

—Voy —Dean no podía apartar la mirada de los restos de la pila, de las cenizas que volaban con el viento para perderse en algún lugar del mundo.

—Sé lo que sientes —Sam no quería acordarse de Jessica, no era el momento, porque Cas había sido mucho, mucho más—. Saldrás adelante. Saldremos.

Hacía unos minutos que había dejado de llorar, pero los ojos de Dean seguían rojos y vidriosos. No solo de ahora, sino desde el mismo momento en que Castiel había caído desplomado a sus pies.

—Dame un minuto más —carraspeó para poder hablar-. Por favor.

Sam asintió. Le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de marcharse y caminó de vuelta al coche, dejándole solo con Cas.

 

 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 

 

Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti, Cas, con tu voz rondando en mi cabeza y tu presencia sobrevolando a mi alrededor. Ahora que no puedo tenerte, ahora que te has ido, es cuando me doy cuenta de que tú eras el único que hacía que no me sintiera tan miserable y tan solo.

 

 

  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

 

 

Aunque sigas conmigo, voy a estar siempre solo porque la única oportunidad que tuve de ser feliz, la dejé marchar. Te he dejado marchar, ¿Cas? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti?

 

 

**FIN**

 


	12. Amar por los dos (versión 1)

**12.**

 

**AMAR POR LOS DOS**

**(versión 1)**

**Spoilers:** S13

**Sin betear.**

Puedes escuchar la canción en versión española [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpEewOYdw8Q) versión inglesa [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M17ECix7FAg) y la versión original en portugués [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaaNNApdNx0).

 

 

Sam había estado mucho tiempo ayudando a Jack a controlar esa parte maligna que había en él y que, a veces, salía sin poderlo evitar. Habían entrenado sus poderes y ahora ya estaban preparados para ir a ese mundo paralelo donde ni Sam ni Dean existían y el mundo era un auténtico caos. Reunidos los tres en medio del bosque, Jack asintió tras el leve asentimiento de cabeza de Sam. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y se concentró. A los pocos segundos, una brecha luminosa apareció ante ellos iluminando la noche.

Dean se dio fuerzas antes de dar el primer paso. Estaba preparado. Era ahora o nunca. Él entró primero y luego Sam junto a Jack. En un principio no querían que el joven se expusiera tan abiertamente a su padre, porque Lucifer iba a sentirlo en cuanto su hijo entrase en ese mundo, pero no iban a arriesgarse. Tenían un buen plan y podía dar resultado para acabar de una vez por todas con él.

En cuanto llegaron a ese árido y desierto lugar, corrieron para esconderse de los ataques que llegaban desde sus espaldas. Tras huir durante un rato, se toparon con Bobby, que le hacía señales a lo lejos para que corrieran hacia él lo antes posible. Cuando apenas faltaban un par de metros para llegar, el hombre abrió una trampilla en el suelo y una escaleras descendía hasta perderse en una absoluta oscuridad. Sin dudar, Dean, seguido de Jack y Sam que cerraba la comitiva, bajaron por la angosta escalera. Bobby entró tras ellos y cerró con fuerza asegurándose de que cada pestillo quedaba en su lugar.

—Venid. Os presentaré —les dijo, llevándoles por una serie de túneles. Bobby caminaba delante de ellos—. Luego os enseñaré dónde podéis descansar un rato. Esta noche saldremos a rastrear las arenas.

—¿Rastrear las arenas? —La pregunta vino de Sam, que seguía cerrando el grupo.

—Sí —Bobby no se volvió mientras le respondía—. Cazar lo que sea allá fuera que pueda hacernos daño. Todo está permitido.

—¿Todo? —Dean no iba a dudar en luchar con todas su fuerzas y todo el armamento que se había traído en su mochila.

—Todo —le aseguro Bobby—, aquí no hay medias tintas, hijo; o eres tú o son ellos. Y mejor que quedes tú con vida.

 

 

Tras contarle a Bobby el plan que habían trazado, el hombre hizo algunas modificaciones. Este Bobby no era como el que habían conocido, el que los había visto crecer, el que les había salvado el culo en infinidad de veces, al que habían visto morir sin poderlo creer, pero se acercaba. Este Bobby, un luchador, un guerrero, un héroes en sus vidas, les estaba ayudando cuando solo se habían visto una sola vez. Dean quiso pensar que había lazos que no se rompían a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, o la vida en sí.

 

 

El mayor de los Winchester salió al exterior armado hasta los ojos. Llevaba una chaqueta militar verde con un millón de bolsillos y recambio en balas como para tirarse tres días seguidos disparando. En la mano llevaba un FN P90, o al menos eso parecía aunque sospechaba que podía ser de fabricación casera. Era un subfusil automático muy tocho, con muy poco retroceso en su disparo, lo que provocaba una gran precisión tras el disparo. Enganchado al cinturón llevaba una funda extra con una pistola agarrada al muslo derecho por encima del pantalón vaquero. Esa funda para la pierna se le ajustaba demasiado y le hacía sentirse un tanto extraño, pero más seguro. Allí fuera cualquier arma iba a ser necesaria.

 

Se habían separado caminando en círculos para dar comienzo a la primera parte del plan. Jack no les acompañaba. Eso era también parte del plan trazado. Dean iba con el arma agarrada con fuerza con ambas manos cuando de pronto una bola de fuego cayó frente a él, haciendo un sonido ensordecedor y llenándole de arena de arriba a abajo. Entre la humareda y el polvo levantado, una figura se irguió del suelo y desplegó sus alas. Dean maldijo por lo bajo porque los ángeles eran complicados de matar. Sostuvo el arma con una mano y fue a coger una espada angelical cuando lo vio; vio esos ojos azules que conocía tan bien, esa mirada, esa expresión de la cara...

—Cas —jadeó, asombrado.

Castiel parpadeó confundido. ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre su nombre?

Durante varios segundos ambos se quedaron perplejos; Dean porque no imaginaba toparse en esa dimensión con Castiel porque pensaba que no existiría, y el ángel simplemente estaba estupefacto porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ese hombre. Sentía que lo conocía pero no sabía de qué.

—Cas —volvió a pronunciar su nombre. Le tembló un poco la voz por la emoción—. ¿Eres tú?

Castiel frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza en una clara señal de no entender lo que estaba pasando. Tenía pinta de estar viviendo un verdadero dilema y que estaba luchando contra la estupefacción.

Dean soltó el arma en el suelo y caminó despacio hacia él. ¿Y si ese ser no era Castiel y era un metamorfo, o un demonio? Agarró una botellita de agua bendita que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la abrió con un _click._ Sin avisar, le echó un chorro del líquido sobre la cara, mojándole el puente de la nariz, una mejilla y los labios. 

No pasó nada, a excepción de que Castiel dio un paso hacia delante de manera desafiante. Dean no retrocedió, permitiendo que el ángel invadiera su espacio personal. Aún no estaba seguro de que fuera él, pero estaba decidido a comprobarlo. Sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón y la abrió. Castiel se puso en alerta, sus ojos brillaron y unas alas enormes y negras se desplegaron tras su espalda. Dean no se sintió intimidado.

—Déjame comprobar que eres tú, Cas —su tono era grave. Necesitaba saber que era él. Tenía que serlo—. Del mundo donde vengo, tú... tú ya no estás. Te fuiste, te expusiste demasiado, todo por salvarme,  y me dejaste solo, Cas. Solo, sin ti.

El ángel aún no había dicho palabra, solo escuchaba. De nuevo en silencio, extendió el brazo y le mostró la palma de la mano. Castiel vestía con su eterna gabardina beige, aunque con mucha mugre encima y rota por algunas partes. Dean le agarró la mano  y le pinchó la yema del dedo corazón.  No hubo reacción extraña, solo un reguero de sangre que comenzó a manar de la herida. 

Castiel podría haberse curado con solo mirarse el dedo, pero prefirió mirar a Dean.

—¿Has terminado con tus pruebas para comprobar si soy el ángel que buscas? —La voz de Castiel le recordó a Dean al Cas de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era un soldado de Dios y obedecía órdenes de sus superiores. 

—No —respondió valiente sin temerle lo más mínimo. Lo agarró de las solapas de la gabardina y lo acercó con fuerza a sus labios. 

Fue un beso fuerte, donde Dean no le dio tregua para que se adaptara a él poco a poco si no que le mordió  el labio inferior para colarse en su boca e invadirle por completo. 

En los primeros segundos el ángel estuvo tenso, con los músculos agarrotados y los brazos separados a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos. Hasta que se relajó; pasó los brazos por los hombros de Dean, los enredó alrededor de su cuello y lo estrechó a él mientras comenzaba a participar en el beso, respondiendo a su lengua con la suya. Dean gruñó al sentir la respuesta y lo estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. ¡Lo había echado tanto de menos! Cuando terminó de besarle, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

—No vuelvas a dejarme solo, Cas —puso la frente sobre la suya y cerró los ojos—. No vuelvas a irte porque si tú mueres, muero yo también.

Castiel parpadeó confundido, abrumado por todos esos sentimientos que no comprendía y que invadían su cuerpo. Lentamente asintió, sabiendo que, si fuera necesario, iría a por Dean al mismísimo infierno.

 

Y así fue co mo Cas volvió a proteger a Dean en ese mundo y en todos, porque jamás volvería a dejarle solo.

 

**FIN**


	13. Amar por los dos (versión 2)

**13.**

**AMAR POR LOS DOS**

**(versión 2)**

**Spoilers:** S13

**Sin betear.**

Puedes escuchar la canción  en versión española [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpEewOYdw8Q) versión inglesa [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M17ECix7FAg) y la versión original en portugués [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaaNNApdNx0). 

 

Dean no había contado cuántos días habían pasado. En algún momento habían regresado al búnker y en algún momento Sam se había puesto a ayudar a Jack. A veces los observaba, y era como ver la película “Cómo entrenar a tu dragón” porque Jack era explosivo e incontrolable, y Sam... bueno; Sam era un gran defensor de las causas perdidas. Siempre lo había sido.

Todavía no veía eso de ayudar a Jack para que no cayera en el lado oscuro, pero ya había tenido varias broncas con Sam y, sinceramente, no quería ninguna más. Estaba apático, gastado, cansado. No podía dormir por las noches y no se centraba durante el día. Nada estaba bien, y nada iba a estarlo, porque desde que Castiel ya no estaba a su lado, a él le sobraban más de la mitad de las horas del día.

Jamás pensó que lo echaría tanto de menos, jamás pensó que se arrepentiría tanto de no haber llegado a nada más con él a pesar de haberlo deseado durante años. Ahora ya era tarde, pero esa era la historia de su vida. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Cuándo había sido Dean Winchester feliz?

 

Esa tarde estaba siendo normal como otra cualquiera. Sentado a la mesa del enorme salón, escuchaba a Sam y a Jack hablar sobre mitología y leyendas populares. Él tonteaba con el móvil haciendo tiempo antes de irse a la cama para seguir regodeándose allí de su mísera existencia.

Entonces una luz brillante los pilló por sorpresa en medio del salón. Los tres se taparon los ojos y, cuando los abrieron, Castiel estaba allí en medio, vivito y coleando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Cas? —Sam se acercó con cuidado.

—Sam —sonrió, contento por verle.

Jack estaba sin palabras. Su corazón había respondido a la voz del ángel dándole un brinco bajo el pecho. No dijo nada, y se quedó tímidamente apartado a un lado, pugnando por no echarse a llorar de felicidad.

Dean se levantó despacio de la silla y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando se colocó frente a él, lo miró a la cara incrédulo.

—¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú realmente?

Castiel esbozó una de sus sonrisas, esperando para pasar el ritual que ya habían sometido a más de uno en caso de duda. Dean destapó una botella pequeña de agua bendita y se la tendió. El ángel la cogió y se bebió más de la mitad. Luego siguió sonriendo como si nada. Con la mandíbula tensa, Dean le tendió un cuchillo de plata. De nuevo el ángel cogió lo que le tendía y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano. De igual modo le devolvió el cuchillo a Dean.

Sam sonreía, dándose cuenta de que era realmente Castiel, pero Dean seguía con el ceño fruncido y muy, muy serio.

—¿Debo pasar algún otro test, Dean? —Castiel lo miraba esperando una reacción por su parte.

Por primera vez Dean salió de esa especie de letargo en el que se encontraba y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí —respondió distante, se acercó mucho a él, lo agarró por las solapas de la gabardina y tiró de él hasta dejarle frente a frente y muy cerca de su cara. Le miró los labios un segundo justo antes de besarle con fuerza, haciendo chocar sus labios para besarle con ansia.

Durante los primeros segundos Castiel se quedó tieso donde estaba. ¿De verdad Dean se había atrevido a besarle delante de su hermano, de admitir ante sí mismo lo que sentía, de dar rienda suelta a eso que sentía dentro de él pero nunca había querido aceptar?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo estaba besando, Castiel participó en el beso, se relajó, y le pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros para estrecharle junto a él. Eso hizo gruñir a Dean que profundizó el beso ahondando con su lengua en la boca de Cas para buscar la suya.

Sam encogió los labios. Iba a toser, pero no quería interrumpir porque por primera vez en la vida Dean estaba siendo él mismo. Le dio una palmada a Jack en el antebrazo para que salieran del salón en silencio. Una vez fuera, Jack lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué... qué estaban haciendo? Pude percibir... calor.

Sam cerró los ojos. No estaba preparado para una charla sobre flores y abejitas. Aún no.

—Vamos a tomar algo, anda. A ver cómo te lo explico.

 

 

FIN


End file.
